YOU belong with ME
by XxWitchDemigod onFirexX
Summary: First Fanfiction for warming up! its a song fanfiction from Taylor Swift. Percabeth and Rachel/Percy.ONESHOT. , Constructive Criticism is welcome:D .REVIEW PLEASEEE


YOU belong with ME

My name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of the Greek Goddess Athena. I'm 15 years old and I'm unconditionally in love with a Green-eyed seaweed brain that is clueless about my feelings. So much that he is dating a red-haired bitch. Period.

But who can blame him? She is gorgeous, (or so all the guys at Goode high say...), she is your typical popular girl, Cheerleader, Prom Queen, "Most Likely to Be a Model" type of girl.

Who would even look my way standing next to her? Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Even her name sounds posh.

Percy, is "talking", more like arguing with her over the phone about some things he said today, she will never get him like I will

_You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like I do_

I'm lying on his bed listening how he rambles on and on about how he didn't mean it .yeah right. I turn the volume up on her least favorite music so that she will get the message to Shut. Up.

I don't even know what he sees in her, he will never be able to tell her all the things he goes through, not like he does to me , she's just a mortal, I know him better than he knows himself, or so I like to think

_i'm in the room  
it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like i do_

I sigh to myself thinking "why doesn't he notice me?", "what does she have that I don't?"

_but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

"Why are you with her Percy? All she does is bossing you around thinking she _owns_ you or something" I say while shuddering at the word 'own'

Percy keeps looking at the ground while we sit in a bench in Central Park. I can't help but stare at him in the sun light, how his eyes are a lighter shade of green, how his black hair has streaks of brown .Everything.

"I…I don't even know Annabeth, I'm just tired of being alone, I guess, she was the only girl who showed interest in me, I just want someone like… like" he can't even finish his thoughts as he looks up to me, those words broke my heart a little, if he could only OPEN his eyes to see who's in front of him

_If you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me._

"Like what?" I ask a little crestfallen

"I don't know Annabeth… I don't know."

For a second there I thought he was going to say "_Someone like you" _I should have known better

_walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?_

"YOU WHAT?!" I ask with a great smile that could be sensed from the phone

"She -we broke up" he said so seriously I think he was going to crack up any second

"You want to talk about it?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 10"

I started jumping on my bed as soon as he hung up, my day just got better.

_And you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
hey what you doing  
with a girl like that_

"Hey Annabeth, met me in our bench in 15 ok? Got to tell you something"

"Yeah sure"

I've been wondering for the past 10 minutes what was it he wanted me to talk to me about, it's been a month, will he finally ask me out? I went practically skipping to the park.

I was just about to learn how wrong I was.

"Rachel apologized and said she wanted to get back together, and well I gave her another chance" he said a bit nervous. I was just sitting there in shock while he told the story, I couldn't believe it. Percy. MY Percy. Back with Rachel?

I felt my eyes tearing up. No I would not let him see me cry.

"Why?" was all I could muster out

"We all deserve a second chance" he said with a shrug as a Red Camaro parked around the corner "see you later Wise Girl" as he kissed my cheek and I watched him leave, leave me, for HER.

"Why give her a second chance? While I'm still waiting for the first?" I whispered to no one but myself. And I couldn't stop the tears any longer

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

"What's wrong Perce?" I asked almost out of breath from running 4 blocks after receiving an urgent text from Percy

"**Meet me at my back door, sorry it's important :S"**

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out" he said grinning. I punched him playfully on his arm for making me run all the way here

"Stupid seaweed brain" I mumbled as he laughed rubbing his shoulder

"You know you love me!" he said from behind me "_you don't know how right you are"_ I thought

_if you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me._

"What nowwwww?" I moaned as I opened my door to see a serious looking Percy standing there, suddenly I felt myself blush, let's just say my ducky pijamas are not that attractive.

"Bad timing?" he asked a bit too amused looking me up and down

"Well Duh! Its 11:49" he made an adorable pouty face "UGH come in" I faked being irritated

We sat in my bed listening to our favorite songs while he told me the problems in his life, mostly his love life.

_oh, I remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and I know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think I know where you belong  
think I know it's with me_

"Do I have something wrong Annabeth? Does my face say 'come and hurt me'? Do I like being hurt?" he rambled on and on and on and I couldn't take it anymore!

I kissed him. Full on the mouth. And something burst inside me. Like electricity. I swore he was going to pull away, but just the opposite, he deepened the kiss and we were grinning like crazy. Then I realized what was happening and pulled away. I don't know whose face was redder ine or his.

"Wow. I mean, Annabeth you could have told me to shut up and I would've-"It was an impulse. I swear. But his lips were on mine again.

_can't you see  
that i'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
you belong with me._

"_Have you ever thought just maybe YOU belong with ME?"_ I asked blushing as I pulled away


End file.
